


Magical Girl Kyubey

by CrunchyCornCakes



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyCornCakes/pseuds/CrunchyCornCakes
Summary: '"I wish you to be a magical girl too!"She never knew how such an innocent, kind wish could go so, so wrong.'
Kudos: 18





	1. Sweet Strawberry

_It was a lovely cloudless afternoon._

The streets were filled with people going home after a long day at school or work. In the colorful crowd of people there was an unnamed girl. She was unimportant in every way, shape and form. She walked out the crowd and sat down on a bench. She was in a small park, the tree above her gave her pleasant shade to sit in and relax from the golden sunshine. She didn't have any friends, not that she was unlikable or even mean, she just never had the motivation to try and make them. It wasn't worth it in her mind, all of them would leave her someday. She sat there for a while, not knowing when she should get up and go home. Her parents probably wouldn't notice if she just stayed for a bit longer. Then, a little cat-like rabbit creature approached her standing in a beam of golden sunlight. It was small, round, white. A cat...rabbit...thing? The unnamed girl was unsure. It looked very cute to her. Just like a long lost pet she once called a friend.

The small cat rabbit looked at her with its cute round red eyes, as red as the tastiest of strawberries. It spoke? She wasn't sure. This had to be a dream. The voice of the strange creature was child-like, calm and cute, just like her little pet's squeaks. Full of wonder and love, excited even, at least to her. It said strange things, about giving her life purpose, about being a magical girl and fighting alongside the forces of good. She was overjoyed.

Finally ! All she ever wanted was purpose. Something grander in life, anything other than her lonely existence. Her empty bedroom, unfinished piles of homework and absent parents looking down at her.

She wanted to share her happiness with the bunny cat, anyone would be overjoyed with such an opportunity. To fight evil and have a magical friend who's always there for you. She didn't want the little cute creature to leave her side, to leave her alone like everyone always did. She got this pretty gem, the prettiest jewel she had ever seen, red in color, just like the rabbit cat's knowing warm eyes. Magical powers, purpose and the prettiest jewel she had ever seen.

What else could she possibly wish for, other than… a friend. She was so happy. She had never been this happy before. It was like all she ever wanted came to be. A magical fairytale was about to start.

And then.

She tripped.

The gem was broken, a million pieces on the ground, shimmering like pretty raindrops. Guess being a magical girl didn't mean she'd stop being a klutz. Everything was slowly going black, her vision grew fuzzy, the world was disappearing before her very eyes. She swore she heard the pitter patter of soft footsteps. Then, like that, she was gone. A magical fairytale met a quick end.

_"I wish you to be a magical girl too!"_

She never knew how such an innocent, kind wish could go so, so _wrong_.


	2. Sleepy Friends

Kyubey stood there over the body of the unnamed girl.

They felt… _odd_. Something was wrong.

They knew her name, just didn't care to remember. Their cold red eyes, red as freshly cut strawberries, were staring at her lifeless body just like a wolf would stare at a lone sheep separated from the flock. The girl's remains were still warm. Her eyes were gently closed as if she was just asleep. The girl didn't even last a minute.

She cried tears of joy, smiled like any new magical girl, tripped and now. Was dead.

_'She didn't even turn into a witch ... What a waste of energy.'_

They looked around. They were all alone in the golden sunlight, and not a soul was in sight. They looked back at the body and positioned it on the bench she once sat on, making it look like a girl just fell asleep after a long and stressful day at school. What would've happened if anyone saw such a sight? It would be like a pale tall knife looming over small cut strawberries. What else would've cut them? The gentle breeze.

_'Humans were such a pain.'_

They sat on the bench next to the unnamed girl's remains getting a better look at their own new form.Their limbs were long, pale and skinny. Instead of the once soft and silky covering of fur their flesh was coated in pale, smooth skin. Kyubey was no longer an incubator. They were … human. A casually clothed, bearing nothing special except the golden hoop earrings that once decorated the former incubator's arm like appendages. At least they were what one would consider 'cute', at least in their opinion, which at this point didn't hold much merit.

"Is she okay?"

Kyubey turned around, there was a lady holding a bag of groceries looking at the unnamed girl and then at Kyubey with a worried look in her eyes. Kyubey smiled. It was an awkward smile. A convincing awkward smile. The presence of proper facial muscles felt odd. Many smiles like this one were observed by Kyubey before so imitating one wasn't as hard as expected.

"She's fine, she studied all night again and dozed off..."

"Oh poor thing, my daughter has been stressed too, she's studying nonstop." The lady smiled, she spoke quieter than before to not wake the 'sleeping' girl.

"Your friend is lucky to have someone guard her books like that."

"I-It's nothing ma'am... I just don't want her to lose them again…"

"Oh, this has happened before?" Kyubey nodded, a little white lie. Nothing to get angry about.

"I see… Tell your friend when she wakes up to not overwork herself like that okay? Have a nice day you two." And she walked off with a smile on her face, finding the situation both somewhat nostalgic and funny.

Kyubey's fake smile slowly faded into a cold, neutral expression. They were lying. But such lies were for the good of the human woman. Lying was much better than traumatizing her with the ugly truth.

Now. _About the body._


	3. Lonely Thoughts

Kyubey's soft footsteps echoed throughout the empty park as they left the body behind.

The remains of the unnamed girl were untouched. Her body was woundless, her expression peaceful, giving anyone who looked upon her the illusion of life, although all that remained now was an empty husk.

_'Out of all the decisions I could make, leaving the body behind would be the safest option.'_

Kyubey walked. They just left, making sure their movements weren't suspicious. Their footsteps were quiet, making a soft sound on the hard concrete underneath their legs. It was hard getting used to the strange, new form. It was hard to balance on two legs without a tail, the way humans did it made it look incredibly simple although it was truly a complex process. All their organs needed to cooperate to make such an action possible. As they walked they observed their hands. They were rough and bony, with red fingernails similar to the markings that once decorated their ear-like appendages. The streets were getting less and less crowded.

Kyubey felt loneliness creep up on them. Isolation. They were no longer an incubator. No longer connected to millions of their own kind, now they were trapped. Trapped in this strange, strange form. They had never felt this alone and unsafe. Nobody couldn't tell from that cute face they had lived for thousands of years and seen magical girls come and go, preventing the heat death of the universe and saving the day. The only thing they could say about the former incubator now was that they looked afraid.

Kyubey realized something in the nearly silent streets. They were completely alone. They had nowhere to go.

_'I can't just climb up Madoka's shelf and sleep there. With this body I would be lucky to climb up a table.'_

Madoka would be the easiest to manipulate into letting them stay with her. She was very kind and compassionate, and the one most likely to let them stay. On the surface this seemed like a perfect plant until they thought about her parents. They had seen these sorts of situations many times and they usually didn't end well. After all, so many magical girls wished to get out of such harrowing situations. If it was awful enough to trade your soul to avoid it… It would be a wise decision for Kyubey to avoid it too.

Sayaka? No, she would be a much worse candidate. She was kind but stubborn. And had parents too...

Kyoko? No, she was a homeless human, not better off than them. Her hobby of picking fights and avoiding any sort of sharing could cause fights over resources and general hostility, making this option worse than the current state of things… Plus… she was even more stubborn than Sayaka.

Homura… She was the worst option. She didn't have just a higher chance of being hostile than the others… She already outwardly was. She had tried killing them on as many occasions as possible. They had tasted the bullets she showered them with frequently, the scent of metal lingering in their alien taste buds.

Mami on the other hand ... She was just ...

_Perfect._


	4. A New Friend

Fake tears ran down Kyubey's face as Mami embraced them. 

She was so blinded by her compassion she couldn't see the deceit in the former incubator's red eyes. All she could see was a crying girl at her doorstep, rejected by everyone she knew and loved without anyone to turn to. Without a shoulder to cry on. Just like her… Kind, virtuous, noble Mami. The hero of heroes that answered a fellow magical girl's cries. Yet her need to save the day was repressing the gut feeling telling her something was off. 

_'Saviour of all, destroyer of witches, Mami Tomoe.'_

Kyubey watched as Mami let them in and comforted them, her graceful hands stroking the white haired messy head of her new guest. She spoke sweet nothings and kind words to the crying girl until her face seemed nearly free of sorrow. They spoke and came to an agreement to let the former incubator stay. It was easy, so easy to convince Mami. She couldn't tell their tears, the gentle smile now decorating their pale face, were both fake. 

_'She gets to save the day. That's all that matters to her.'_

_'I am not doing anything wrong, I need resources.'_

_'I will repay her kindness with giving her company, she has rooms to spare and leftovers to give. My presence will merely be a decoration to her lonely base.'_

Humans were predictable to Kyubey They had seen so many come and go as centuries passed. They had learned what makes them sad, what makes them happy, what angers them and makes their faces contort into horrid expressions of rage. They never understood what was behind those emotions, only what they could observe from their muddled souls. The incubator, now human, observed the magical girl's living space. It was garishly colorful, spacious and furnished with many items. The cupboards were full of teacups and plates that there was no point to. 

_'Why would you need so many resources when you are alone?'_

With them there now all those things had some purpose at least… besides entertaining the two guests that would sometimes come for tea and cakes. Kyubey sat on a soft, pretty cushion as Mami served them some tea. Kyubey watched as she poured the warm drink carefully and placed a few cubes of sugar to sweeten it for her new guest. They took a small careful sip due to how hot the drink was currently. 

"Do you like it? Chamomile tea always calms me down after a rough day."

Kyubey looked into the teacup and them back at Mami with a gentle, practiced smile, wiping away tears that didn't dry from their face. 

"It's...It's wonderful. Thank you so much Ms. Tomoe..." 

"That's great to hear, and please just call me Mami!" 

Kyubey was satisfied. Their attempt was successful as they were now safe and had enough resources to survive. Their gaze followed Mami as she laughed, spoke, poured more tea and smiled analyzing her movements. 

_'Humans are illogical creatures that rely on emotion far too much. This flaw of theirs will be very useful for now…'_

The former incubator thought as they drank more chamomile tea.


	5. Cleaning Is Fun

Kyubey was laying on Mami's bed after a long day of cleaning the whole apartment.

  


Each and every corner of the living spaces was maliciously cleaned, free from even a hint of dust or dirt. The floors were scrubbed and shone like the completely clean windows.  Using this opportunity they examined each thing they were cleaning carefully, making sure to get any impurities off the valuable objects. They looked through family photographs, cookbooks, old arts and crafts projects and so on. Their cold red eyes examined each individual detail on these items, from big too small.  From the way Mami wrote little notes in the cookbooks to how she held her mother's hand as a child, they knew all.

  


Kyubey looked at their hands, rough from the cleaning agents they used not knowing that the chemicals ate away at the softness of one's skin.  A proof of hard, dishonest work.  Through Mami's eyes one would only see dedication and selflessness and ignore whatever else there was.  The more they invaded Mami's privacy, the more they knew about the blonde girl's personality and past.

However, they knew to not dig too deep or else it would be far too difficult to clean up afterward.

  


Mami's bed was comfortable. It held a comfort their incubator body couldn't let them enjoy. They felt their body relax and drift off as their consciousness faded.  They had no choice but to let sleep take them, to relax their exhausted body and hopefully mend their uneasy thoughts.  They didn't dream.  Incubators couldn't truly dream, only replenish their energy as they slumbered. So Kyubey thought their new human form was no different.  Their dreamless sleep ended with the sound of footsteps filling their head.

  


Thankfully, Mami didn't seem to mind the nap they took on her bed. She was far too happy with how perfectly her new guest cleaned the house.

  


"Thank you so much for cleaning the house, I never thought you'd be the type to clean so well."

  


The blonde girl spoke as she served Kyubey some tasty looking cheesecake.

  


"I-it's nothing Mami… I just wanted to repay you for… kind you are to me."

"You just being here is enough. I just wanted to help you, there's really no need to feel like you owe me something."

"I…"

  


Kyubey looked back at their hands, thinking of what to say next, their response needed to come off as likable as to not ruin the soft spoken, gentle facade they put up. 

  


"I… Thank you… Thank you so much… I just wanted to brighten your day, like you brightened up my life…"

  


Mami paused and looked at Kyubey for a moment. They could see the joy in her eyes knowing how happy she made her new friend.  Now she knew she was no longer alone.  She was overjoyed.  They spoke as they ate sweets and came to an agreement. Kyubey would keep the house clean as Mami fought witches since the blonde haired girl wanted them to be happy. 

Next time she returned home, she bought Kyubey some sweet smelling hand cream knowing from the look of those rough pale hands they were in dire need of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is a remake of an older fic of mine that I wrote because my writing has improved a bit. So yep. English isn't my first language so have mercy on me haha. I hope you enjoyed this fic I did my best!


End file.
